


Love You Anyway

by mattemaiden



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Makkachin is an eating machine, Victor almost stabs himself in the chest with a FORK, Yuuri and Victor are deeply in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattemaiden/pseuds/mattemaiden
Summary: After being apart for the first time since Makkachin got sick, Victor misses Yuuri and decides to surprise him with a homemade dinner!Inspired by this lovely post by doodeline: http://doodeline.tumblr.com/post/159345848760/dont-let-him-fool-ya-this-man-cant-cook-an-egg





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doodeline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/gifts).



> Victor keeps getting hit in the face with stuff and honestly? Mood.

The remains of Victor’s most recent attempt at making omurice lay scattered on the island countertop of his previously clean kitchen.

Flour, cooked rice, diced onions, and the remains of other ingredients he purchased at the market that morning cluttered the area around Victor’s laptop. He had just finished cooking the rice and chicken almost half an hour ago and it was time to move onto the next step: creating the perfect omelette. The look of despair on Victor’s face turned to one of concentration as he replayed the YouTube video he was watching, eyes intensely focused on the screen as he paused and unpaused it again.

 _“Carefully fold both sides into the center,”_ the man in the video instructed while holding a pan with an omelette in one hand and chopsticks in the other.

Pause.

“Okay,” Victor said attentively as he messily folded in the egg mixture in his own pan with a fork.

Unpause.

_“-and flip it.”_

With one effortless flick of the man’s wrist, the omelette flipped over and landed perfectly in the center of the pan. The video continued playing while Victor looked on with amazement. Suddenly overcome with determination, Victor flipped his own omelette a little too hard, launching it directly onto his chest. He gasped and tried to salvage it with the fork in his free hand, but both the omelette and fork slipped and flopped to the ground instead.

Victor’s shoulders dropped in defeat.

“This Jun guy makes it look so easy,” he groaned.

Sensing his owner's distress, Makkachin raised his head from his paws and quickly stretched on the couch before making his way towards Victor, tongue poking out and tail wagging happily. He nudged at Victor’s hand with his nose until he got a pat on the head from his owner.

“Hey Makkachin, you woke up just in time for a pre-dinner snack!”

Makkachin barked excitedly and began to lick away at the bits of fried rice that were stuck on Victor’s shoes before eventually eating the omelette off the floor.

Victor chuckled and sat down beside his hungry companion.

“What do you think, Makkachin? Did I do a good job at cooking this time?”

Makkachin raised his head and barked again, this time louder than before.

“Woof!”

He wagged his tail even faster and licked Victor’s face, completely knocking him over on his back as he laid on top of his owner for a cuddle. Victor hugged his beloved poodle as snugly as he could and ran his fingers through the curls of his soft brown coat.

Makkachin pawed playfully at Victor's apron and whined for more food.

Victor laughed. “Makkachin, you’re giving me way too much credit!”

More whining came from the still-hungry poodle.

"Yuuri already fed you in the morning, Makka. And I filled your bowl for lunch. And you just ate the omelette I dropped, too.”

Makkachin placed his head on Victor’s chest and looked up at him with the biggest puppy-eyes he could manage.

Victor couldn’t resist.

“Yuuri stored some dog treats in one of these cabinets, if I remember correctly,” Victor said as he gently moved Makkachin aside and stood up. He opened each of the kitchen cabinets, making a mess of everything inside until he finally found a bag of dog biscuits hidden behind some boxes of pocky.

“Here it is, Makkachin - today’s your lucky day!”

Victor tore apart the plastic and grabbed a handful of the dog treats. One by one, he tossed them in the air for Makkachin to catch. Once Victor was done feeding him, he took his phone from his pocket and checked the time.

8:00 P.M.

Only an hour left until dinner.

Victor closed his eyes to make a wish – he longed to be with Yuuri again.

It had been about fourteen hours since they last saw each other outside Victor’s apartment, but Victor was already making a mental countdown of the remaining minutes until he could be at Yuuri’s side once more for a surprise homemade dinner.

The hunger in Victor’s stomach was becoming more and more intense with each passing moment, but the sensation in his chest was stronger than anything he’d ever felt before. It was a combination of worry, dread, and anxiety - something he last felt when he left Yuuri to compete on his own when Makkachin got sick. That was the last time they were apart for more than a day. After arriving in St. Petersburg after the Grand Prix Final over a month ago, they were even more inseparable as ever.

That morning, however, Yuuri insisted on going to practice alone.

“You don’t have to look after me all the time,” Yuuri had explained to him when they woke up that very morning.

“What makes you say that, Yuuri?” Victor asked.

“I don’t want to be a burden to you,” he whispered against Victor’s neck as he cuddled closer to him.

“Oh, Yuuri…”

Victor shook his head, his silver locks tickling both of their noses as he held Yuuri tighter. They were resting on their sides, their foreheads and torsos pressed together beneath the blankets, legs entwined and arms wrapped around each other. Victor could feel the tension in Yuuri’s body melt as he ran a hand through his katsudon’s dark hair before gently rubbing his cheek. Victor traced the curves of Yuuri’s lips with his thumb, kissed the corners of his mouth, and pressed his own against Yuuri’s.

The sound of Yuuri sighing was enough to make Victor feel like he was floating on a cloud.

“You could never be a burden to me, Yuuri,” he said with adoration in his voice. "Not now, not ever."

Yuuri locked eyes with Victor, blushing deeply as he embraced Victor even tighter. Victor felt Yuuri reach for his hand beneath the blanket, and Victor held on for dear life.

The sunlight peeking through their bedroom window glowed softly, making Yuuri look like an angel – the most beautiful vision Victor had ever seen.

He tried his best to keep his voice from shaking as he stared deep into the eyes of the man who he loved and adored.

“Yuuri?”

“Yes, Vitya?”

Victor smiled at the mention of his favorite nickname.

“You know…” he trailed off. Victor began again. “You know that I lo –“

It was at this moment that Makkachin came running through the bedroom door at full speed, jumping directly on the couple and dropping an empty food bowl right on Victor’s face. By the time Victor got over the shock of this unexpected interruption, Makkachin sandwiched himself between the couple, tail wagging back and forth until he began to whine loudly.

“Makkachin!” they cried in unison.

“Woof!”

“We’ll feed you in a few minutes!” said Yuuri as he sat up to take a closer look at Victor who was rubbing a sore spot on his forehead.

Makkachin’s ears immediately perked up before he reclaimed his bowl, jumped off the bed, and promptly dashed toward the kitchen.

Yuuri leaned over and rested his chin on Victor’s shoulder. “You okay?”

Victor sighed and rested his head against Yuuri’s.

“I’m fine,” he replied.

“You don’t sound fine, though.”

Victor lowered his head, parted his lips to say something, anything to break the silence between them. But instead of speaking, Victor turned his head toward Yuuri and placed the softest of kisses on his cheek.

“Don’t worry about me,” said Victor. “Let’s have breakfast.”

 

* * *

 

 

The air between them was calm and comfortable.

They had just finished their breakfast – a stack of pancakes Yuuri expertly made in just a few minutes. From the kitchen Makkachin was still munching away at the dog food in his bowl.

Victor and Yuuri embraced each other before heading outside.

Victor spoke softly, the breath of his words tickling Yuuri’s ear.

“Is it too late for me to change your mind about going to practice without me? I want to be there during your training today.”

“Aw, Victor…You don’t have to go with me on your day off. Yakov trained you hard enough this past weekend.”

Victor opened his mouth to say something until Yuuri gave him a quick kiss.

“You need to rest.”

“But I already got enough rest.”

Yuuri kissed his love a second time.

“Don’t worry, Victor - I’ll be okay! I’ll be back before you know it…I promise.”

He held out his pinky for Victor, waiting until he held out his own. Victor playfully rolled his eyes and held out his pinky, too. They remained this way for a while, pinkies locked and cheeks pink until Victor took Yuuri’s hand in his own and kissed each knuckle once, then twice.

Yuuri blushed furiously. He stood on the tip of his toes and pressed his lips against the warmth of Victor’s neck.

“I’ll be back at nine or ten, Vitya. We’ll be having dinner before you know it,” he whispered.

“Mmm. Sounds good to me,” he whispered back.

As soon as they pulled apart, Georgi and Yurio pulled up near the front where the couple was standing. Music played loudly from the stereo – one that Yakov had picked for Yurio to skate to - until Yurio reached over to turn it off. He turned to look at the couple before visibly gagging. Georgi was grinning, and he reached forward to turn the music back on again to give Victor and Yuuri some privacy. Yurio rolled the window down anyway, stuck his head out, and yelled as loudly as he could.

“Hurry up, piggy! You’re going to make us late!”

Yuuri and Victor hugged each other one last time before saying goodbye.

“Do your best today, Yuuri!”

Yuuri waved as he got into the backseat of the car.

“I will!”

“Bye, Yuuri! I lo-“

"Shut up already, Victor! We have to go!"

Yurio huffed and slouched in his seat while Georgi started the car again.

Victor sent Yuuri a quick text.

_See you soon. xx_

* * *

 

8:30 P.M.

Victor sat on the counter now, swinging his legs back and forth while gently twisting the ring on his finger, a habit he picked up from Yuuri after seeing how it helped calm him down and alleviate his anxiety. The ring shone radiantly underneath the kitchen lights, but the smile that formed on Victor’s face made the room look even brighter.

He had just finished frying some more rice and chicken before cracking some more eggs in a bowl. He was still determined to create the perfect homemade omurice to surprise Yuuri and show him just how much he loves and appreciates him.

Victor typed in the all too familiar phrase in the YouTube search bar and replayed the first video on his laptop - the one he always watched when he needed to get motivated or to cheer himself up. The one that led him to Yuuri in the first place.

Yuuri’s video had reached millions of views at this point in his career.

 _“I’m pretty sure at least a thousand of these views are from me,”_ Victor thought fondly with a smile on his face.

He soon turned his attention to the kitchen which was, much to his dismay, still a huge mess.

As he waited for the video to buffer, he turned on his phone to text Yuuri.

In the past it became a ritual for the Russian skater to write short messages to his katsudon before eventually deleting them and going to bed, but now that they were officially together, he didn’t hesitate to send Yuuri sweet messages throughout the day. It made him feel happy to see his thoughts objectively on the screen instead of locked away inside his head where they used to be. But Victor still found himself writing sappy messages to Yuuri these days before eventually erasing them.

 

_You looked cute today._

_Actually, you look cute every single day._

_No training tomorrow. Sleep in with me instead._

_Yuuri, we should visit Paris together one of these days. What do you think?_

 

Victor smiled and wrote another message - something short and sweet. Something that Victor wanted to tell Yuuri all morning and hoped he would like to hear.

But when Victor finished writing his message, Victor’s eyebrows ascended to an unearthly height.

_“Oh my god.”_

Victor’s body froze.

He had pressed "Send."

Three words were all he wrote. But Victor knew that those three words would probably be enough to send Yuuri into an anxiety attack.

“Makkachin,” Victor whispered nervously. “I told Yuuri I – “ he trailed off. “I didn’t mean to tell him yet!”

Makkachin placed his paws on Victor’s knee and whined softly almost as if to say, _“Don't worry, everything will be okay.”_

Victor took a deep breath to calm the butterflies in his stomach and braced himself for Yuuri’s response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finally comes home to Victor. It's a happy ending, my dudes!

In a panic, Victor gathered all the dirty dishes and utensils as fast as he could, dumping them in the sink before rushing to grab a broom to sweep the last bits of food from the floor. He poured the second batch of egg mixture onto the pan one last time, stirring and allowing the egg to cook before he flipped it carefully and placed it over a lump of rice he had shaped into a heart. Victor could already predict the look of surprise on his katsudon’s face as he imagined him taking the first bite, not sure if it would be because it tasted delicious or because it might taste like the worst thing he’d ever eaten. Silently, Victor decided he would try to make up for the mess and the last-minute meal by giving Yuuri the softest kisses imaginable.

 

The clock was ticking and Victor was feeling nervous and unsure of himself – not only because of his lack of cooking skills, but because he wasn’t sure what Yuuri’s reaction to his accidental text would be. Would he be happy? Surprised? Anxious? Was he okay with the text Victor had sent too soon? And would he even want to have dinner at home after reading that message?

 

Victor held his breath while he checked the time on his phone.

 

9:00 P.M.

 

From his spot in the kitchen, Victor listened for the sounds of Yuuri’s footsteps and braced himself for the moment he’d walk through the door. He clutched his phone close to his heart as the time neared closer to his arrival, anticipating a hungry and exhausted Yuuri to make his way into their apartment any minute now.

 

Victor kept his eyes fixed on the sad-looking plate of omurice, took a deep breath, and hoped for the best.

 

* * *

 

 

Just a few minutes later, Victor could hear the familiar footsteps walking – no, sprinting towards the front door. Makkachin’s ears perked up and Victor braced himself for what would happen next as he, too, hurried to the door to unlock it for his katsudon. As soon as it swung open, Yuuri ran into Victor’s arms and held on tightly, burying his face into the Russian skater’s chest. Surprised, Victor blushed and immediately wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Yuuri, I –“

 

“ _You made omurice_ ,” blurted Yuuri breathlessly, his voice muffled by Victor’s apron and Makkachin’s excited barking from the living room.

 

Victor grinned and held onto him even closer, unable to contain his excitement and relief.

 

“Yes,” he answered excitedly, “and I hope you like it! I really wanted to surprise you with a homemade dinner when you came home!”

 

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispered. “Your text message – it made me so happy, I can’t even begin to describe how excited I felt when I read the words ‘ _I made omurice_!’ My heart nearly jumped out of my chest!”

 

Victor beamed. “So you aren’t annoyed at me for making a mess?” he asked, his own heart close to bursting with the love and adoration he felt for his favorite person in the world.

 

Yuuri took a step back and stared slowly at the mountain of dishes still in the sink, the bits of rice, onions, and egg still on the floor, and the sight of Makkachin licking some sauce off a spoon before turning his gaze to the plate of heart-shaped omurice on the kitchen island. He smiled brightly and looked into Victor’s eyes.

 

“No, of course not – we can clean it up after lunch,” Yuuri answered. “No biggie!”

 

Victor laughed, scooped Yuuri up in a big hug, and spun him around the room before setting him back down on his feet again. The sound of their laughter filled the air around them like music.

 

“Victor! You’re acting sweeter than usual, what’s going on?”

 

Victor placed a gentle kiss on Yuuri’s forehead and held his katsudon’s hands in his own.

 

“I’m just _so_ happy you’re back home, Yuuri – ever since we reunited at the airport after Makkachin got sick, we haven’t been apart,” Victor said. “It felt...strange being alone again, being without you again, even if it was only for a day,” he confessed quietly.

 

Yuuri’s eyes softened. Gingerly, he placed a kiss on Victor’s cheek and pulled Victor in for a tight embrace.

 

Victor sighed happily.

 

“I’m happy I’m home, too, Victor...it didn’t feel right practicing without you by my side. Everyone noticed, too,” he said. “Yakov wasn’t yelling at me as much today. Even Yuri was sort of nice to me and offered me some of his lunch,” he said.

 

Victor squeezed him tighter. “Yuuri...”

 

“It’s true. Weird, right? But I’m glad to be here with you - and this plate of omurice, too,” said Yuuri with a fond smile, pressing his forehead against Victor’s. They gazed at each other warmly until Victor broke the silence.

 

“I love you,” he said breathlessly.

 

Yuuri froze.

 

"Victor. _.._ are you... _sure_?” he asked him, still feeling genuinely surprised and dumbfounded that someone like Victor would be in love with someone like him.

 

“Yuuri,” he answered. “ _I have never been so sure of something in my life_.”

 

Tearing up, Yuuri was unable to look away from Victor’s face. He ran his fingers through Victor’s silver locks. Victor’s lips turned up at the corners as he caressed the side of Yuuri’s face.

 

"Victor,” said Yuuri softly. “Can you say it again...please?”

 

Victor leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against Yuuri’s, unable to hold back a smile as he said, “I love you, Yuuri. I love you and only you – always until the end of time.”

 

"I love you, too, Victor," Yuuri whispered, unable to fight back the tears that had been begging to escape.

 

The sound of their breathing filled the space between them, the temperature of the room became warmer until they both had to sit. Victor wondered how he had gotten so lucky to have someone like Yuuri Katsuki to share his life with.

 

Yuuri wondered the same.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sooo, what do you think?” asked Victor eagerly as he sat beside him, recording a livestream video of Yuuri taking his first bite of the omurice for all their fans to watch on Instagram.

 

Yuuri chewed slowly and cautiously, glanced up at the ceiling as he tried to think of the right words to describe the taste of his dinner.

 

“Hmmmm....”

 

Victor zoomed in on Yuuri’s face.

 

“Oh my god, don’t do that!” laughed Yuuri with a mouth full of eggs and rice.

 

Victor laughed too and said, “We want to know what you think!”

 

Yuuri playfully rolled his eyes and grinned.

 

“Well, if everyone must know,” began Yuuri, who stared right into the camera lens of Victor’s phone. “This omurice is really delicious and it’s one of the best dishes I ever had!”

 

Victor jumped from his seat with excitement and gave Yuuri a kiss on the top of his head. The chat went crazy – emojis and excited exclamations filled the screen, these sweet sentiments filled Victor and Yuuri’s hearts as they shared the plate of omurice and chatted, feeding each other a bite here and there before eventually wishing everyone goodbye.

 

 Yuuri turned to Victor after they had finished washing the dishes.

 

“Thank you for the meal, Victor – you really outdid yourself!”

 

“Anything for you, Yuuri – I’m happy you liked it after all,” he said with a sleepy, loving smile.

 

Yuuri's eyes widened for a second and a playful smile made its way on his face.

 

“Hey Victor?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I want to take a picture of you and post it on Instagram!” he said excitedly. "You look so handsome in your 'Mr. Good Lookin' is Cookin' apron!"

 

Victor laughed and gave Yuuri a playful wink. "Thanks, Yuuri! I have the perfect pose in mind! Hold on, let me whip something up real quick!"

 

A few moments later, he got a hold of a bowl, a whisk, and a couple of eggs. Yuuri watched in amused horror as Victor messily cracked open each one into the bowl and whisked the eggs together into a lumpy, uneven mixture. He held the bowl with one hand and the whisk in the other, posing like a professional chef who was in the process of creating his next greatest meal.

 

Victor beamed with pride and Yuuri couldn't help but grin.

 

"You ready?"

 

"Ready!"

 

"Okay, smile on three! One, two, three!"

 

Click.

 

Victor's smile was wide and his eyes shone with all the happiness in the world.

 

Yuuri's heart ached at the sight of him.

 

After they cleaned up again, Victor opened up the Instagram app to like the photo Yuuri had taken only a minute ago.

 

"You're a good photographer," he said warmly.

 

"You're a great model," replied Yuuri.

 

They held each other closely and kissed each other slowly in the kitchen before heading off to bed where they stayed up most of the night, whispering and laughing and kissing some more. When the sun rose again later that week, they got news from family and friends that the most liked picture of Instagram was of Russia's one and only Victor Nikiforov posing for the camera with the caption: "Don’t let him fool ya, this man can’t cook an egg 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey waddup, it's ya girl Marie! First of all, sorry for such a huge gap between this update and when I first published this! I was busy and also going through writer's block with all my works in progress, but I've been dedicating my time to finishing my projects which finally brings us here! I hope you guys liked this, I'm always open to constructive criticism btw!
> 
> Before you close the tab or move on to something else, it would be awesome if y'all take the time and show some love to my dear friend @doodeline on Instagram, tumblr, and here on AO3! This story is a gift to her for being such a dear and wonderful friend to me - she's an amazing person and such a talented artist, her art is stunningly beautiful and everything she creates is a masterpiece! Seriously, show her some love when you get the chance and don't forget to check out the art that inspired this all - it's cute as heck!! <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading and take care! -mattemaiden


End file.
